wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemma
Lemma is a friendship between Lachy and Emma. They are best friends, but some people say they're dating even though they do play Nursery Rhyme couples. Lemma Moments Taking Off! *They are both introduced as new Wiggles, along with Simon. *They sing together in the first half of "Beep Beep Buckle Up". Furry Tales *They sing "Brush Your Pet's Hair". Pumpkin Face *They sing "The Full Moon Melody". *In "Do the Owl", they do ball-room dancing. *Emma wakes Lachy up. Go Santa Go! *Emma said that Lachy means well when he tries his inventions. *They both sing "Christmas Picnic". *They are dancing with candy cane sticks in "The Holy City (Jerusalem)". Apples and Bananas *They both sing "Shortnin' Bread" when the dynamic are soft. * Emma is the mother while Lachy is the goat wearing a coat in "Down by the Bay". Wigglehouse *Lachy sings the 'Emma's in the Wigglehouse' part in "Who's in the Wigglehouse?". * In 'There Was A Princess', Lachy is the prince and Emma is the princess. Similarities *They both have Christmas bows. *They both love to sing. *They're both seen in the Mousetrap Heart music video. *Like Simon, they usually don't play guitars but they love playing drums and keyboards better. *They each saw the Original Wiggles (Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff) at their concerts when they were kids. *They are both Replacement Wiggles. *They are both Other Wiggles. *They both sing Shortnin' Bread independently when the dynamics are soft. *They are both the youngest of The Current Wiggles. Lemma Facts Song The Lemma song could be "Do the Owl" because they ball-room dance in it, and in another scene, there's an owl on Lachy's hand and Emma is behind Lachy flapping her arms like an owl. But it can also be "There Was a Princess" since Lachy plays the prince and Emma is the princess. Video The Lemma video is "Taking Off!" because they both make their first appearances in it, but can also be "Wigglehouse" since it features the prince-princess relationship of them. Color The Lemma color could be either Yellow or Purple because it's their favorite colors. Animal The Lemma animal is a Goat because they Emma loves goats and Lachy was dressed up as a goat in "Apples and Bananas". Episode The Lemma episode could be "Emma's Missing Bow" because Lachy helps Emma look for her bow, but can also be "Is That Lachy?" since Emma gives an alarm clock to Lachy in the Who Am I? segment. Series The Lemma series is Series 7 because they both make debuts. Wiggle Friend The Lemma friend is Captain Feathersword because Lachy played Captain in most of the Dorothy the Dinosaur shows so since Emma played Fairy Larissa in the shows Lachy played Captain, Lemma was Cemma for that moment. Concert The Lemma concert is the "Taking Off! Tour" since it was their first actual tour as Wiggles, and they played the prince and princess in "There Was a Princess" during one of the shows. Lemma Lovers If you ship Lemma (either romantically or just as a friendship), add your username here linked and in alphabetical order under your shipment. Both Romantically and Friendship *Hunteriscool *Sweetsong256 *The Wiggles (user) *wiggles1 *WigglesFan82 * Shiningtimestationlover * Emmawiggle Just a Friendship *Danny Walmsley-Dawe *Emmawiggle (user) *Janellelanuzo *RD1997 *ThomasandFriendsLover *User:Sarahwiggles994 Theories There was a swarm of Lemma shippers commenting on Emma's Christmas Bow on YouTube talking about the different theories of Lemma. These comments were removed by the creator saying "Sorry Lemma fans, Just didn't want to be shipping anything that wasn't 100% true!" #Emma and Lachy are related somehow judging by their similar facial features #Emma and Lachy are dating judging the fact their both young and always look at each other lovingly #Emma and Lachys friendship goes back before their Wiggle days. #Some fans support this by stating that they "look cute together" and some Twitter users have been asking questions like "Are you dating?", even though it has been proven that Emma and Lachy are really good friends (which is why Lachy and Emma haven't been replying to people who have been asking if they're dating) Gallery See here Lemma Fanart LemmaMarraigeProposalFanartHIC.jpg|Lachy proposing to Emma (Made By hunteriscool)